Lopmon
Lopmon is a Rookie Level Animal Digimon, and the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. Appearance Lopmon resembles a rabbit, while Lopmon's "twin sibling" Terriermon is considered a lop-eared dog. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. Gender In the original Japanese version, Lopmon and all its evolutions are maleCharacter Profile: Lopmon. The reason it was written as female in the American dub was that it was difficult for the translators to discern Lopmon's intended gender due to its dialect. In the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, Antylamon (and its Rookie form, Lopmon) speaks with an antiquated dialect which uses gender-neutral pronouns, leaving viewers unable to discern if it was male or female (the American dubbers having leaning towards the latter as a result of its female voice actress, however many of the male humans and Digimon are voiced by females in the Japanese version) until a much later Japanese episode, when its partner, Suzie, referred to it as male and tried to encourage it to use the more modern personal male pronoun, "boku". Description Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie, Henry's little sister. However, Lopmon was also Antylamon of the Devas, and guardian of the South Gate to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Suzie first meets Antylamon she is treated like a small annoyance, but after spending some time together, they develop a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, Makuramon, appears and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drives him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverts Antylamon to Lopmon for protecting a human, and Lopmon became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end it was saved by WarGrowlmon. Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained the ability to digivolve to Antylamon to help out. Lopmon's only appearance during the final battle was when Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and itself entered the D-Reaper to help. They arrived in one of MarineAngemon's bubbles just in time to rescue the recently de-digivolved Tamers and Digimon. Afterwards Lopmon was forced to return to the Digital World with the rest of the Tamers Digimon. Lopmon returned in Runaway Locomon but as a more minor character. Lopmon's appearance was limited to it being accidentally taken by Henry instead of Terriermon (they were later switched back) and in the end when Lopmon and Suzie were threatened by two Parasimon which were destroyed by Beelzemon before anything could happen to them. Lopmon later attended Rika's birthday party. Attacks * Blazing Ice (Icy Blaze): Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from its mouth that can harm its enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister (Petit Twister): It Spins to form a tornado that it can impact with or throw. * Twin Cyclone (Double Twister): A twin attack performed alongside Terriermon. Lopmon performs its "Lop Twister" attack at the same time that Terriermon performs his "Terrier Tornado"; causing both attacks to combine into a quite powerful wormhole-like cyclone, hence the name. Other forms The name "Lopmon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lopmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is the most common form. References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Fictional hares and rabbits es:Terriermon y lopmon it:Lopmon pt:Lopmon